Zelda vs Tifa Lockhart
0233BDBF-2C4F-4F2D-A195-DDE614F1DF1B.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy description Final Fantasy vs The Legend of Zelda , Which Romantic Intrest to Link and Cloud Respectively will come out the victor!. Intro These two are some of the most Likable female Characters in Gaming and the main love interest to The Main Character of Final Fantasy 7 and The Legend of Zelda , Tifa Lockhart and Zelda , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Tifa Wiz: one day in planet earth , Tifa and her close friend cloud both we’re friends until they we’re seperated , later to Be back together years later. Boomstick:Tifa has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and some other appearances, her hair is shorter and reaches the middle of her back—in Advent Children because longer hair is difficult to animate. Tifa's eye color has been officially addressed as red, but they have been depicted as a brown in some appearances. Her chest size varies depending on the audience of the games in which she appears. In the Teen-rated Final Fantasy games, her breasts are enormous, while in the Everyone-rated Kingdom Hearts games in which she appears, they are typically designed to be smaller. Wiz: Jesus Christ , Really Square Enix why did you need to make her boobs so big again?? Boomstick:Tifa is one of Clouds closest friends but also his love interest, Tifa convinces cloud to join avalanche in order to stop Shinra from taking over the world , cloud agrees and only agrees because of the childhood promise they made that cloud would always be their to protect her. Wiz:Tifa is shown to be very strong in terms of Character but has many motherly qualities, for example she will often heal cloud , offer him food and a drink and will let him rest in her house. Boomstick: Tifa has a few interesting moves , her dolphin blow , beat up and multiple Materia summons , she can summon lighting , fire and ice by using Materia and can also cure herself and her team mates. Wiz:Tifa was shown to care for cloud a lot for example when cloud got hit by mako engery and lost all of his memory , turning him into a living vegetable , Tifa stayed with cloud all through out it and she also risked her life by jumping in the life stream with him to help him gain his memories which were taken by Sephiroith , Tifa also fought Sephiroith, even though she obviously wasn’t strong enough to beat him or even be on par with him she did help cloud beat him by healing him . Boomstick: Tifa is very strong but is a brute and many times jumps into battle without thinking. Wiz: I’m getting a... Boomstick: please stop!. Tifa:People have many things pent up inside of themselves. So many things they can never forget. Strange, isn't it? Tifa-d012ff-artwork.png|Tifa Lockhart Zelda Wiz:Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, best known simply as Princess Zelda or just Zelda, is the name for several female members of Hyrule's Royal Family who play an integral role in the history of Hyrule. Though each is the titular heroine of The Legend of Zelda series, the actual player character is Zelda's respective Link. Boomstick: sure I wasn’t the only one who thought Link was Zelda. Wiz:Princess Zelda is not one individual, rather multiple individuals born into the Royal Family of Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda series. An almost completely unique incarnation of Zelda or one of her alter egos has always been one of the central characters in the series. Each one varying in age and appearance, although nearly all incarnations take the form of a beautiful woman or girl with long blonde hair. Boomstick:Zelda is described as kind, virtuous, and benevolent ruler who deeply cares for the people of Hyrule and will do anything to keep them safe, and is not afraid to come to their assistance whenever they need help. Zelda's wisdom is also extraordinary, as her decisions often reflect upon the wisest decisions to help the Kingdom she rightfully rules. Also, Zelda is known to be a forgiving individual, even to those who have previously and regularly harmed or threatened to kill her . Wiz: Zelda is very powerful and wields the Triforce with her a very powerful magic weldied by the gods. Boomstick: she also has multiple spells , such as fire spells , is pretty good in terms of sword fighting and is pretty strong for a female. Wiz:Zelda was actually shown to have enough power to send link to the past in Orcarina of time but just to make things fair Zelda’s not going to have that in Thisbe fight. Boomstick: although Zelda cannot scale to Ganondorf or Link she has Weapons that are strong enough to kill Ganondorf like the light arrows , but since she never used those in combat those will not be included. Wiz: as for her relationship with Link , in many of the games she is shown to have some feelings for Link like in breath of the wild and skyward sword and in some games their just friends like in windwaker and twilight princess. Boomstick: Zelda was kinda mean to link at first in breath of the wild but later became nicer to him after he saved her life. Wiz: I guess the master sword rubbed on her , huh?? Boomstick: I could have lived without hearing that joke!. Zelda:All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young...I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes.. Zelda SSBU.png|Zelda pre-fight 99851531-E2E8-4233-9433-71E7064C48A7.jpeg Boomstick:Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all!!. Wiz: It’s time for a Death Battle!!!!. Death Battle DD193CA9-4059-467B-9372-F631E5CB597D.jpeg 6DA79D46-494F-4D34-82DC-A44BE8429154.jpeg 6F593F1D-A2A4-40B3-AB43-C1A2EE134E62.jpeg Zelda and Tifa are sitting in a Arena together . Zelda: so your my opponent... Tifa:I guess Zelda: whatever let’s just get this over with. Tifa: ok!. Fight!! Zelda and tifa rush at each other , Zelda shoots a fire spell , Tifa shoots a fire attack at Zelda , the two attacks coillde and explode , Zelda then slaps tifa in the face , Tifa uses her beat rush in Zelda and starts Punching her , Zelda gets protected by a crystal ball and avoids the attack , the two back away from each other, Zelda then takes out her bow and shoots tifa with a arrow , Tifa dodges and shoots a thunder attack at Zelda , Zelda gets electrocuted, Zelda then takes out her sword and starts slashing tifa , tifa uses her cure and heals herself , Zelda then takes out a heart container and heals herself. Tifa: you can do that too Zelda says nothing and the two fight , Tifa then summons Irfit , Irift comes out and Roars , Zelda shoots a fire spell at him , Irift the immune to the attack , Zelda then slashes him with her sword , Irift gets pissed and breathes a huge mouth full of fire at Zelda , Zelda uses her crystal ball and protects herself from the attack , Irfit goes away. Tifa: Woah you can do that?? Zelda says nothing and the two engage in battle once more , Zelda shoots a spell at tifa , tifa dodges and uses her dolphin spin on Zelda , Zelda gets hit by the attack and heals herself , Zelda then teleports behind tifa and shoots a Fire attack at her , tifa gets burned , Zelda then takes out her sword , Tifa puts on her premium heart knuckles , the two engage . Crack! Slash! The two coillde , Tifa tries to punch Zelda, but gets slashed back by the sword , Tifa Tries to kick Zelda but gets slashed in the leg . Tifa: it’s all or nothing!. Tifa Charges up Her Limit break and rushes at Zelda , Tifa then uses her dolphin spin on Zelda , Tifa keeps beating up Zelda , Tifa then sky uppercuts Zelda , Zelda falls to the ground tired , Tifa then gets on her knees in exustiom after doing her strongest attack , Zelda then heals herself . Tifa: What?? , no one ever survived that. Zelda: you’re not the only one that can heal them self. Tifa then heals herself by using her cure , tifa and Zelda look at each other and fight , tifa starts rushing at Zelda , Zelda shoots a spell at tifa , tifa get some hit by the spell and explodes , Zelda then summons a robot , the robot comes out , Tifa uses her beat rush on the robot , the robot slashes Tifa back , But tifa is still standing , tifa then uses Bolt on the robot , the robot explodes , peices of the robot scatter on the floor . Tifa: let’s stop procrastinating, let’s finish this fight up!. Zelda: Right!. Zelda takes out her sword , the two rush at each other , The screen turns black... , Suddenly Tifas screams are heard throughout the arena , Zelda stabbed her sword into tifas Heart killing her instantly . Zelda: you were indeed powerful , Tifa was your name?? , I’ll make sure to remember that . Ko! Conclusion Wiz: Woah Talk About a Wiafu War!. Boomstick: this Fight was extremely close , Both tifa and Zelda were very closely matched in most stats , however Zelda was slightly better , she was smarter , had more stamina and had better range attacks. Wiz: While Tifa was better in terms of Striking power , this wasn’t enough to beat Zelda as her multiple range attacks and Multiple healing and protection spells would prove too much for brute force alone to beat , Also Remember Zelda had enough stamina to hold off Ganondorf for 100 Years! , definally more impressive then most things tifa did . Boomstick: tifa can heal herself but so can Zelda , also remember that Zelda has much more Weapons that tifa. Wiz: but wait isn’t Tifa solar system level?? , doesn’t she stomp the entire Zelda verse?? Boomstick: first off we have to take into account if tifa can scale to Sephiroith or not , We know she can tank hits from him but it’s never said that she is equal to him , Cloud was the one to beat Sephiroith, Tifa did some damage to him sure but it did not even scratch him let alone defeat him and her attacks were not nearly enough to beat him , also remember that cloud and Sephiroith are stated to be a lot more powerful than Tifa , so There is no way to scale tifa to the two of them as she isn’t even nearly as strong as Cloud or Sephiroith , using actual calculations she should be around City level to Country level being able to scale to multiple weapons that have been shown to have the power to destroy cities and countries thus putting her and Zelda on equal footing. Wiz:I guess Zelda Locked Tifas Heart Forever!. Boomstick: The Winner Is Zelda!. 3772AB5C-22B0-409A-AAE9-0241FA9D64ED.jpeg|Zelda Wins Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Final Fantasy vs Legend of Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019